Conventional content summarizing apparatuses generate one optimal summarized slide show, and cannot provide different summarization results even if the same content is processed several times.
In the conventional apparatuses, since images selected based on one image selection criterion are summarized, more than one summary cannot be produced as mentioned above. Only one summary will soon make viewers bored.